You Were Never a Son of Mine
by J. Maria
Summary: Basically, all of John Winchester's sons think back on their dear old Dad. Part 4 of the Resurrected 'verse
1. Obedient Son

Series Title: You Were Never a Son of Mine  
Title: Obedient Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. At all. Ryan Murphy et. All own some, Kripke owns most of em.  
Series Summary: Basically, all of John Winchester's sons think back on their dear old Dad.  
Summary: First born son takes all commands  
Words: 279  
A/N: These are basically character studies to get into the heads of the Winchester offspring.  
First it was gonna be a '5 sons John Winchester never had' sort of thing. I got stuck on three. But then my mind twisted back to the Resurrected verse. I can't help it. Stupid thing has a mind of its own. And okay, kinda hit me when I was watching The Wolfman (apparently Costner is not the only one who can play an _Englishman_ with an American/Americanized accent. His pimp title, however, has _not_ been taken by Benicio Del Toro. Er).

__

**__**

You Were Never a Son of Mine

  
Obedient Son

Dean Winchester was the eldest of John Winchester's get. It was funny that he could even think of himself that way, but honestly, there'd never been a chance for them to be his beloved children. Hell, two of them didn't even _know_ about the other two. But John Winchester was bigger than life. Hardcore hunter who'd survived the War, only to have his family ripped to shreds by the Yellow-eyed demon.

Life had made him hard. And he, in turn, had made his sons hard. The culmination of the great Winchester line came down to four scared little boys trying to be just like their daddy. Dean, being the oldest, had it the hardest. He'd seen what they'd been _before_. He'd had the caring, playful father. Even when times were rough near the end, after Sammy's birth, John had still been his father. When Mary Winchester had died that night, John had _relied_ on four year old Dean to get his baby brother to safety. To be a good little soldier and follow orders.

And he had ever since. There was no middle ground with John Winchester. You did what he said and didn't make waves. Sammy had never understood that because he hadn't seen the _before._ Because they were too damn similar _not_ to bump heads. Dean had always been smoothing the way for his father or for Sammy's mistakes. John thought he'd raised a boy who'd taken so after himself, so much like Mary's father.

Not even Dean realized he'd taken after his mother. After his grandmother. The ones who smoothed the path. He was obedient because part of him _knew_ that Sammy could never be that.


	2. Wayward Son

Series Title: You Were Never a Son of Mine  
Title: Wayward Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. At all. Ryan Murphy et. All own some, Kripke owns most of em.  
Series Summary: Basically, all of John Winchester's sons think back on their dear old Dad.  
Summary: Second born son blazes his own trail  
Words: 347  
A/N: Honestly, Sam and Dean are the easiest of the four to write. Also, there's four years between Dean and Sam, nearly a decade between Sam and Adam, and like three years between Adam and Puck. Its sad that part of me wanted to make Graham John's son ... but, he'd been with Mary at the time, and I'm really not trying to make him any more of a manwhore. And yes, I do realize I could have found a better description for Sam. I'm lazy that way.  
And I'm kind of channeling Dawn here.

__

**__**

You Were Never a Son of Mine

  
Wayward Son

Sam Winchester was under the misapprehension that he was the baby of the family. It was okay, because for twenty-six years both of the original Winchester brothers thought that too. Until a girl with crazy hair and psychic visions told them otherwise.

As the youngest, he was supposed to be the one protected above all costs. The one who needed the most guidance, because as the youngest, he was also considered the stupidest. Sure, he'd stumbled along the way to learning the family business, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his father blamed him in some part for his mother's death. And learning about how the Yellow-eyed demon had been plotting for years with all of the special kids didn't make that fact any easier to swallow.

Sam - being a scared teenager not wanting to live the same life he'd been living - didn't realize he was exactly like his father. John had wanted the normal life with the pretty girl and the picket fence. John, too, had wanted to step out of his father's shadow and rise above what hand life had dealt him.

But life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. John had gotten his slice of normal only a few years longer than Sam had. He'd done what he could - but he wasn't a saint. His boys were all he lived for - and sometimes he forgot that. He forgot that his family was what should have mattered the most. Forgot that Mary had wanted that slice of normal too. That hunting wasn't supposed to be _their_ life. Revenge and the family motto soon overtook those happy dreams away.

Dean was the son born of hopes, of dreams. Of Mary and John being young and well, if not carefree then breathing easier. Sam had been born out of that too, but laced with an overwhelming sense of dread. As if they were living on borrowed time. Of war and darkness and blood-debts owed. Sam had rebelled the only way he knew - by unknowingly following in his father's footsteps.


	3. Embittered Son

Series Title: You Were Never a Son of Mine  
Title: Embittered Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. At all. Ryan Murphy et. All own some, Kripke owns most of em.  
Series Summary: Basically, all of John Winchesters sons think back on their dear old Dad.  
Summary: Third born son carries the biggest grudge  
Words: 353  
A/N: I liked Adam. Really I did. Even while I was bitching that they could have gotten a different actor who was as cute at the original Winchester brothers...he grew on me. Like fungus. I was sad with his short lived-ness in season 4. And this (as it is Resurrected verse) is au!season 4. Though, I am taking characteristics of the character from season 5. Nothing really spoiler-y though.  
And I have just decided on something drastic to add to the Resurrected verse...stupid brainpan of mine and the overflowing mongeese.

__

**__**

You Were Never a Son of Mine

  
Embittered Son

Adam Milligan didn't hate his father. A father had to be around for him to _actively_ hate him. John Winchester, his biological father, was a liar. Adam's mother had loved him, though, and that honestly was enough for him. The sporadic visits, missed birthday calls didn't mean anything to him. Because his mother was there to pick up the slack. His mother had already been widowed when shed hooked up with John Winchester. Rather than make him accountable, she'd made Adam the son of a dead man.

Adam hadn't minded. John had disappeared off the face of the earth two years before he found himself the owner of two shiny new big brothers, an uncle, and a couple of crazy chicks. John had visited infrequently enough that Adam knew only the basics about his father. His dad liked beer, blondes, and keeping his PoS truck in working order. They'd caught a few ball games, but John had never been there to tuck him in or do his homework with him.

He'd been off living a nomadic life with the sons of the woman he _had married_. Not that his mother was pining after John Winchester. She had gotten a scared and haunted look whenever he had shown up. Like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. The last two years without John hanging around had been the calmest of his mother's life. She'd nursed a sick husband in the years before Adam had been born, and the next seventeen she had been worried about her boy and what John could tell him. Once he'd graduated and had started college, she'd been free to relax.

Because John had been dead, and had never told anyone important in his life about the son he'd had while he was away on a hunt. In the end, that was what got his mother killed. And he would never forgive John Winchester for taking away the one thing that had mattered in his life.

And yet, he could never really thank him for making sure she had been a part of his life to begin with.


	4. Impressed Son

Series Title: You Were Never a Son of Mine  
Title: Impressed Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. At all. Ryan Murphy et. All own some, Kripke owns most of em.  
Series Summary: Basically, all of John Winchesters sons think back on their dear old Dad.  
Summary: Fourth born son never needed him for more than that one time  
Words: 184  
A/N: Mark Salling stole my heart. Literally. And he's a Texas boy! Like Jared and Jensen! So of course, he's John Winchesters son. What can I say, the Resurrected verse is evil like that.  
Also, I don't know what Pucks little sister's name is or if its ever mentioned. Sarah tends to be the common one used, so I'm going with that. And she looked to be about eight or nine to his sixteen.

__

**__**

You Were Never a Son of Mine

  
Impressed Son

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman knew that his father was a loser who couldn't be counted on to make sure the rubber didn't break. The irony of his situation with Quinn wasn't lost on him. His bio-dad was as shitty as his mom's husband. Puckerman, Senior had been as useless as John Winchester. Whatever. His mom, his sister, and he didn't need either Puckerman or Winchester.

Of course, he also didn't need the memories of Useless Dad number two being a dick to his mom, or of Winchester showing up out of the blue that one time and knocking him flat on his ass for trying to smack Sarah. The brat had only been three, Puck barely older than she was now. Puckerman hadn't been around much longer.

There was really only one good thing that he'd ever given Puck. He'd been a badass when Puck had been too little to take on his stepfather for his sister's sake. One lasting impression of taking care of business. Not that Puck would ever own up that his innate badassery came from anyone besides his sweet self alone.


	5. Not a Son

Series Title: You Were Never a Son of Mine  
Title: Not a Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Dislaimer: I do not own them. At all. Ryan Murphy et. All own some, Kripke owns most of em. Whedon owns a few of them.  
Series Summary: Basically, all of John Winchesters sons think back on their dear old Dad.  
Summary: Fifth born aint a son  
Words: 587  
A/N: Slightly different format than the last four chapters. Because the character is far too young for introspection on her father.  
_This _is what hit me as I was working on part three...because I still wanted the 5-yness. The set up is similar to the set-up of the I Fought the Law verse in 31NoF,CT. The child in question was born nearly two years before (to the day) that John Winchester died. The mother in question is _not_ related to Jo and Ellen, but she knows that circle of hunters.

__

**__**

You Were Never a Son of Mine

  
Not a Son

Cassie Newton was not the offspring of John Winchester, thank the gods. Those boys had enough chips on their shoulders without adding teenage girl issues. She'd just got Adam to stop pretending to lust after Dawn because it rattled Dean's cage. But there were _five_ children of John Winchester, not four. It wasn't her place to bring the only _daughter_ of John Winchester into the light of day. She'd already pulled Adam and Puck out of the woodworks. They were irritated beyond belief with her over that.

She poked at her cereal bowl and glanced out at the Pontiac Vibe pulling up in front of Bobby's house. A knowing smile crossed her lips as Detective Kate Lockley slammed the door of her car shut and raced around the front of it. She looked pissed. Not that Cassie could blame her really.

"This is bullshit, Singer," Kate huffed, getting right in Bobby's face and blatantly ignoring the four brooding men (boys) that were John Winchester's sons.

"What the hell are you doin' here, _detective_?" Bobby snapped back, leaning against the hood of the PoS muscle car that Dawn had claimed as their bonding project, sans slayage.

"Don't act like youre not responsible for the damn phone call telling my little girl that if she wants to meet her awesome big brothers she should come down here right away."

Bobby only winced as the words sunk in to Puck, Adam, Sam, and Dean's minds. A fifth Winchester. Bobby muttered something under his breath and turned to the porch where the womenfolk were huddled. His eyes narrowed on Dawn Summers.

"Dawnie, what did you do now?"

"Me? I had no fricken clue there was _another_ Winchester out there! I can barely cope with Sam, Dean's not housebroken, Adam hates us all, and Puck doesn't need us! Why in the name of God would I bring a fifth Winchester into play?" Dawn snorted, pushing off the porch banister and turning back to Puck's little half-sister, baby mama and friend who was a girl.

"I called," a voice said from the driveway just behind where Kate stood.

Dawn and Kate's heads whipped around to see the stunning looking woman pop open the back passenger side door of the Vibe. A little girl, maybe six or seven years old with bright blonde curls hopped out quickly, her eyes locking onto Adam. Kate and Dawn were too stunned to comment as the child darted out to grab onto Adam like a monkey.

"Cordelia Chase?" Kate gaped at her.

"You're dead," Dawn's hand lifted to her lips, a strange strangled noise coming from her.

"A lot of people here were dead once too, Dawn," Cordelia smiled. Her eyes locked onto Cassie and she shrugged. "He needed more than just _you_ as an anchor, Cassie."

"I know," Cassie shrugged, hiding her blush when Adam turned to look at her. She was so not going there right now.

"Dad had another secret baby?" Sam muttered, staring at the little girl surrounded.

"Dude, we've been hanging around Summers too long. You actually just said 'secret baby'," Dean banged his head against the roof of the car they were working on.

"I'm Marianna," the little girl tugged on Adam's hand. "And you guys gotta watch out for me when the boys come around. Momma says I'm gonna be a heartbreaker, just like my Dad."

"Oh, crap," Adam felt like joining Dean in with the head banging. Puck only grinned at him, the annoying little upstart.

"Welcome to the hell that is big brotherdom, bro."


End file.
